


[Podfic] The Cake Is A Lie

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cake, Disabled Character, Download Available, Exactly 30 minutes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Merlin and Will pretend to be engaged to get free wedding cake samples. Obviously this backfires on Merlin when the baker turns out to be the gorgeous Arthur...The Podfic of Polomonkey's fic.





	[Podfic] The Cake Is A Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cake Is A Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552673) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TheCakeIsALie) | 00:30:00 | 9 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10RWQsV3rP1OGwP3cySgP6NoR2Xtz8-AU/view?usp=sharing) | 00:30:00 | 9 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kl6fhqx77aimfuu/Merlin-TheCakeIsALie.mp3?dl=0) | 00:30:00 | 9 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Tracionn's Art [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566557)  
> Song [볼빨간사춘기 (BOL4) - 여행 (Travel) | Kpop Piano Cover ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVfMyp2Z8iU)


End file.
